My Graduate Life
by MimiMichie
Summary: Momo's graduated from high school, and she has everything planned out. But when she meets Hitsugaya, things start to change, and she's not so sure about anything anymore... HitsuHina, Rated T for safety... COMPLETE
1. Graduating

This is my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate it if you would give me the criticism on what I need to work on and how to write and stuff like that. Thanks.

"..." Speaking

'...' Thoughts

Momo, 1st Person POV

Summary: Hinamori Momo has finally graduated from high school, and Hitsugaya moves into town. Will love strike?

Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach.

Ch 1.

* * *

This is so frickin' boring. When the heck is this ceremony going to be over?

"They have worked intensely hard, so please give a big hand to our Otomoya H graduates!" Mrs. Kumoyi announced as an applause thundered throughout the auditorium.

Finally! I took my cap off and tossed it in the air and then watched as it fell right onto my lap.

I laughed with my best friend Rukia. We were finally out of high school! Yes!

"Go graduates!" I heard Ichigo yell at the back of the room.

* * *

As we walked out of the auditorium, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, and I talked about the big plans that night.

"Wait… where are we going again?" Renji asked as he scratched his tattooed head.

"Ayame's baka," said Ichigo as he thumped Renji on the head with his fist.

"Owwwww!"

"Stop whining like a baby! You're a man so act like a man!"

"I'm not a baby! I'm a man!" Renji held out his arms in a macho form looking "manly".

Rukia and I started to giggle but immediately stopped because Renji gave us this huge death glare, but then Rukia burst out laughing. Once I saw the look on Renji's face, I did too. He had this dorky look that looked like an evil troll her something. He looked hilarious! If he was trying to look mean, he would need a lot of work.

"Ichigo!" we heard in the distance. I turned my head around to see Orihime, Ichigo's gorgeous girlfriend.  
(A/N: I know some of you hate this couple, but it's not going to be that major.)

Ichigo turned his head and waved, "Hey, Orihime!"

Orihime has long orange hair with two clips on each side. She's really nice but really dense at the same time. Orihime Inoue is her real name, but Matsumoto-san adopted her into her family as a sister, so now Orihime is Orihime Matsumoto.

"Hey, Hime-chan! Ack! I got to get home for my graduation party. See ya at 7!" I yelled.

Orihime and Rukia waved bye.

Rukia Kuchiki is my bestest of best friends. We've known each other since forever. She has shoulder length black hair and has a huge crush on Renji. It's so obvious. I'm pretty sure that Renji likes her too.

WHAM!

"Oww…" I rubbed my forehead. Darn you stupid lamppost.

I have this huge habit of bumping into things as I get lost in my thoughts. I have really got to stop doing that.

Oh! Hey, look, I'm home! Heheh…

I slowly opened the door, afraid of what was going to happen. Once I did though, I shut my eyes and counted, '_1…2…3…_'

"AAAAH!!!! It's Momo! She's home!!!"

"Momo!!! Congratulations!"

"How was the ceremony? Oh my gosh! Was it fun? How did you feel?"

I fell into a huge crowd of people congratulating me and asking me questions.

"Uh… I got to..."

_Ding-Dong!_

Ooooh. Must be another guest. Perfect timing.

"I gotta get the door!" I shouted above all the noise. People stopped bombarding me and delighted themselves with the treats as I went to open the door.

When I did, I saw **the** cutest guy in front of me. He was a little bit taller than me with sliverish whitish spiky hair. He had the most gorgeous green eyes that sparkled when you looked at them. He looked totally hot in a crisp, blue polo and a pair of black slacks.

And here I stood looking like a total idiot. I could feel my cheeks burn up and my face growing red. Plus, I had this huge grin on my face, which didn't make it any better.

I watched as he slowly leaned towards me, closer and closer.

'_Oh my gosh! He's going to kiss me! But we barely even know each other!! Scratch that, I don't even know his name!_'

"Hey, are you okay? Your face is red."

"U-um, yeah… I-I'm fine. Yeah. T-totally fine! I'm peachy as a p-peachy peach! Eheheheh….. I'm Hinamori Momo by the way!

I sighed as I was thinking, 'I am such a dork.'

* * *

Ok, well this is my first chapter… as you can see. I hope it was good! By the way... This doesn't really make sense unless you read the next chapter...

I look forward to reading your reviews.

Xoxo MimiMichie


	2. Ayame's

When I think about the first chapter, I think that it really doesn't make any sense without the second one... You were probably thinking, '_Why is Hitsugaya at her door in the first place_??' Yeah.. I was thinking the same thing... I'll try to make my story have a better plot. I'm still thinking so keep on reading! Thanks for all the reviews too.

Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach.

Ch.2 – Ayame's

* * *

"Hi, I'm Hitsugaya Toshirou. Umm, is Hinamori-fujin (Mrs.) home?" 

"Ummm… yeah! OKAA-SAN!!!" I yelled, thrusting my head back so it would echo in the house.

Okaa-san came right away, bringing a plate of cookies with her.

"Yes, Momo-chan?"

"It's him," I said, pointing to the guy in front of me.

"Oh! Hitsugaya-kun! Come in, come in! We're just celebrating Momo-chan's graduation!" Okaa-san said, "Oh! I forgot to ask. What are you doing here? Don't you live in Hokkaido?"

"Hai, I do, but I'm going to Tokyo University, which is here. I think my mother called you earlier to tell you that I'll be staying here in your house until I find my own apartment."

"Oh yes! I remember now!! I'm sorry. I was so busy preparing for Momo's party! Are you starting summer courses?"

"Hai. It starts next week."

"Oh! My baby Momo-chan is starting her courses there in August! How lucky for her! She'll have somebody to care for her!"

"Ummm, hello?? Still here, your daughter, MOMO!! Ugh. Never mind. I'm going to Ayame's, Okaa-san, bye!" I waved in her face and headed out.

"Hmm? Oh, Momo, sweetie, take Hitsugaya-kun! It'll be great for him to make some friends!"

"No, no! I don't want to be a bother. Besides, I still have a lot of unpacking to do." Hitsugaya-kun pointed to his car, which held two small suitcases.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that! You can do it after you eat! Besides, my otome (daughter) won't mind at all! I'll see you both tomorrow morning!" Okaa-san did not seem like she was going to change her mind anytime soon.

"Bu-" Hitsugaya-kun stammered, but the door slammed right in front of his face before he could get any words out.

Great. Well, I can make it worthwhile, right?

"Okaa-san isn't going to let you back in, so let's go wait for the car." I said walking to an empty spot on the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" Hitsugaya-kun asked.

I folded my arms in front of me. I was annoyed that Okaa-san was making **me** take some guy to a party, which he **was not** invited to, but because of my mom, now he is. Just because he was probably the hottest guy I have ever met does **not** mean I want to have him follow me all day. "Ayame's, duh," I replied.

"But my car is this way."

"Who said I was getting into _your_ car?"

"Well, who else's car are you getting into?"

"Ruk-" I started to say, but I was cut off by a car honk. "_Her_ car."

I climbed into the front seat of the Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder next to Rukia and in front of Orihime and Nemu-chan. Hitsugaya-kun didn't climb in. Great. Did he have to make everything harder than it already was?

"Hey, are you coming?" I asked.

"I'll follow you guys there." He walked towards his car, which, by the way, was an Infiniti M45, opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Whatever." I replied. "Let's go Rukia."

While we were driving, Rukia asked, "Who was that?"

"Okaa-san's friend's son who's staying with us for a week or two."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

When we got to Ayame's, we saw Ichigo and Renji at a table looking very… delighted – with teacups and cookies. 

We slowly walked up to the table hearing a very… pretty conversation.

"Would you like some _tea,_ Ichigo-san?" Renji asked holding up the teapot.

"How nice of you to ask me, Renji-san!" Ichigo held up his teacup and waited while Renji poured some tea in his teacup. "Would you like a _cookie,_ Renji-san?"

"Yes, please! You are such a sweet, sweet girl-" Renji said but then stopped because Ichigo was glaring at him. "I mean you are such a sweet, sweet bo-"

"Tsk, tsk. And _what_ do we have here?" Rukia asked, stifling a giggle.

"Oooooh! You're having a tea party! Can I join too, Ichigo???" Orihime asked.

"ACK!" Renji stood up, pulling off his bonnet.

"It's not what you think Orihime! It's — wait, huh?" Ichigo asked.

"I looove tea parties!" Orihime exclaimed, giggling.

"Umm, and what exactly _are_ you guys doing?" I pointed at the teacups in his hand and the pink bonnet that he was wearing. It looked really disturbing to see a guy like that.

"Well, you see," Ichigo explained, "there was this waitress, and she said that if we dressed up like girls and had a tea party, then she would give us 800 yen."

"Who?" I asked, looking around. I didn't see anyone looking their way. OK, except for those few people who were staring at them like they were stupid, gay idiots.

"Uhhh… that woman… HEY! She's not there! Where is she dangit? I WANT MY MONEY!!!!" Ichigo shouted, banging on the table with his fists so hard that it caused the tea to pour onto his hands. He felt the hot liquid pour out, and he yelped.

"You know dude, you seriously have some problems," a guy said, smirking. He just got inside the restaurant and heard most of Ichigo and Renji's weird conversation.

"And just who the heck are _you_ to tell _me_ that _I_ have _**problems**_?"

"Hitsugaya Toshirou."

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 2! I hope you liked it. I tried to make it have a better plot, sooo I hope it is good. Review plz!!

Xoxo MimiMichie


	3. My Flashback and Costumes

My wonderful third chapter! Not that wonderful, but whatever! Out of all three chapters and my one-shot, I enjoyed this one the most. I hope you have a good time reading it!

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN BLEACH CUZ IF I DID, HITSUGAYA WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER!

Ch. 3 - My Flashback and Cosutmes

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining on my face and man, was it bright! I squinted my eyes. It was really hard to see… I had a huge headache too. Actually, I ached all over. Ugh. What was I doing last night? Oh, yeah. The party.

_Flashback_

"_And who are you to tell me that I have __**problems**__?"_

"_Hitsugaya Toshirou."_

"_T-t-toshirou?!" He asked between laughs._

_Hitsugaya-kun twitched. "What the heck is so funny about my name?!"_

"_Ahahahaha! Doesn't that mean Snow White??!! AHAHAHAHA!!! Your mother named you after a __**princess**__!!!"_

"_Tch. No. I'm pretty sure it means talented and intelligent. Don't you know your Japanese, Strawberry-head?" He smirked._

"_Ahahahaha!!! Renji! He called you… STRAWBERRY!!! AHAHAHAHAHA –cough- HAHAHAHA!!!!" Ichigo laughed (and choked) as he held his stomach. His stomach was aching after laughing so much. He just couldn't control it. He started to collapse on the floor. People started to look at him weirdly. (Although they kind of already were after seeing him with the pink bonnet and tea…)_

"_Iie. I'm pretty sure he was calling __**you **__Strawberry, Ichigo." Renji said. He looked at Hitsugaya-kun for a nod or something of that sort. He did (nod)._

"_Ahahaha!!! He called __**me**__ Strawberry! Hahahaha… NANI?" Ichigo shouted as he got up from the floor with eyes of laughter turning to eyes of anger. He scowled, "Why you little…"_

"_Ha! And your name__**means**__ Strawberry too!" Hitsugaya-kun pointed out._

"_MIDGET! That's what you are, you midget! MIDGET, MIDGET, MIDG-oof!" Hitsugaya-kun punched him in the gut before he could call him any more names._

"_OOOW! Darn you, you stupid midget! You freaking bastard! Come back here!" Ichigo lunged after him as Hitsugaya-kun started to walk away, but Orihime held on to his hand tight._

"_Ichigo! What have I told you about violence?" _

"_B-b-but! He started it!" Ichigo pointed to Hitsugaya-kun._

_Orihime groaned. She started scolding him. "Now you're acting like a child! Say sorry!"_

"_BUT! MR. MIDGET STARTED IT!"_

"_ICHIGO! Please, for me?" She gave him her puppy dog eyes, knowing that he could never resist them._

" _Sigh Fine. Sorry." Ichigo muttered a 'midget' after it. Orihime glared at him but didn't push it any farther._

"_Hey, Hinamori. Your friends are really weird. Especially those two." Hitsugaya-kun said to me as he pointed to a pouting Ichigo and a happy Renji (because he was talking to Rukia). "You know, I'm only two inches shorter than you by the way, Strawberry!" He shouted to Ichigo._

"_Geez. It's already seven thirty. I've wasted thirty minutes on a stupid Strawberry-head. Let's order already." Hitsugaya-kun sat down and opened up the menu._

"_I guess we should do that too," I said as I took a seat next to Uryuu-kun and Nemu-chan whom I totally forgot were even here. The evening just went with Ichigo glaring, Renji chatting, and Hitsugaya-kun making sarcastic remarks._

_When we walked out of Ayame's, I remembered something. "Oh! You guys! Remember that we have the Summer Festival project to work on! It's tomorrow at school at… one' o clock! I'll see you there!" I ran off to Hitsugaya-kun's car because Rukia had too many people to take home already and besides, he was heading to my house anyways._

_End of Flashback_

Ugh. But why would that get me a headache? What did I eat? Hmmmm… Or drink? Did I drink something I wasn't supposed to? No… I don't think so... UGH!!! This is giving me a bigger headache than I already have! Oh, well. I'm sure it was just because of Ichigo's stupid yelling. I yawned as I got out of bed to shower and change into my uniform. What time was it…? I glanced at my clock. Twelve fifteen. Holy Shiii---- I mean ship! Yeah….

When I got down stairs for breakfast, I mean lunch; Hitsugaya-kun was already down there eating a hamburger and bacon.

"So, Hitsugaya-kun. What are you doing today?" Okaa-san asked him as she set down a plate of hamburger and bacon in front of me. "Oh! I know what you could do if you're free! Momo's going to school for her Summer Festival Project! It's the last score she gets before she can go to college. Why don't you join her?"

"Act—" He said.

"Fantastic! Momo! You'll be taking Hitsugaya-kun with you, okay sweetie?" Okaa-san exclaimed without even listening to Hitsugaya-kun.

"Uummm… I don't think so. I mean, I don't think they'll let an outsider in." I quickly said. He already went to the party last night; there was no way on earth that he was coming with me now.

* * *

And here he was driving his car with me beside him. Does my mother _want _me to baby-sit him or something? '_Geeeez, Momo! What happened to the __**he is soo fine**__ thing_?' Freaking minds always have different thoughts, don't they?

"Are you okay, Hinamori? You're kind of quiet and your face looks like it's about to kill someone." He told me.

"Haha, very funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny…" He replied.

What kind of comeback was that? Was that even a comeback…? Where is your mind these days, Momo?!

"We're here," I said. I opened the door and walked to my homeroom classroom. That's where we're holding the first meeting, I think.

I opened the door quietly and saw Rukia, Orihime, Nemu-chan, Tatsuki, and everyone else. "Gomen-ne. I woke up a little late." I apologized and bowed my head.

"Momo! Guess what? We're doing a café for the festival!" Orihime squealed. She was clapping her hands and dancing in circles. "Everyone will get to try out my food now!"

Everyone became pale at that phrase and sweat started rolling down. Everyone, including her boyfriend, Ichigo, and me, backed away from her. The only person who had no clue what she was talking about was Hitsugaya-kun. I was sooo not going to tell him that her cooking can make you barf in an instance. I had to figure it out, so now he does too.

"Is it good?" He asked. I think he noticed his surrounding, you know us backing away and becoming pale…

She gasped. "Of course it's good, Hitsugaya-san! Why would I give you anything poisoning?"

"Well…. People look like they're going to barf any minute…" Hitsugaya-kun said.

"Actually… for some reason, they don't like my food. They think it's weird… But! My older sister and her husband like my food! Rangiku and Gin-san loooove my food! Rangiku and Gin-san can't cook so they always ask me to cook for them when they don't go out to eat!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Before I try any of your food, can you name me something that you make?"

"Of course!" She giggled. "My favorite treat to make is ice cream and ketchup with chocolate sprinkles or even better! Chocolate chips!"

Hitsugaya-kun looked like he could barf any second. "Sorry to break it down for you ummm…." Hitsugaya-kun started to say.

"Just call me Matsumoto!"

"Sorry Matsumoto-san, but I don't think that we should use your food for the café… How about another time?" He gently asked her.

"Ummm, well, sure… I guess so! Yeah! Next time, _everyone_ will try my food!" She was so happy about that that she didn't even notice that he didn't like or even want to try her food.

"What the heck!? What do you mean I have to wear this?? It's got your stupid _Chappy _on it! And it's a dress!!! A waitress's dress!" I heard Ichigo yell. I turned my head and so did everyone else. We could see Ichigo, Uryuu, and Rukia next to a huuuuge box that had the label GIRLS on it.

"It's not _my_ fault that you picked your costume out of the GIRLS' box! I told you that that was the girls' box and that the boys' box was on the other side of the room! And my Chappy drawing is soooo not stupid! It's on there because _I_ drew the outfits, and Uryuu made them! Now, GO TRY IT ON!" Rukia shouted at him as she pushed him behind a curtain and closed it. She turned around, "Oh… You were looking… Okay, well, now you know you pick a random outfit out of this box and wear it as you waitress or waiter costume… and guys, don't be as stupid as Ichigo and pick out of the girls' box."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

"I KNOW YOU DID SO SHUT UP!!!" She dusted her skirt off. " Ok, who wants to go next?"

Orihime stepped up to the box, put her hand in, and pulled out a gorgeous red dress. It had puffy red sleeves with lace on them, a really cute Chinese, buttoned up collar, and a poofy, heart-shaped apron with a pocket. Her skirt was puffed out and had white ruffles on the bottom. The back was tied with a huge bow. It came with a pair of white boots and a red, sparkly barrette. "Kawaii! Ichigo! Are you done yet?" Orihime asked.

"I can't fit this stupid, freaking dress! RUKIA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Psh. Whatever, Ichigo." Rukia said. "Orihime, there's the girls' curtains. There are three over there. Just make sure to pin the occupant sign on."

"Ok!" She said as she skipped there.

"Hey, Rukia! Do you mind if I get a boy's costume?" Tatsuki-chan asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, but what you get is what you get. Don't come whining to me if you get something you don't like. You can trade though."

"AWESOME! IS THERE ANY GAY GUY OR ANY GIRL WHO WANTS A GIRL'S DRESS? AND THEY HAVE TO HAVE A GUY'S OUTFIT!" Ichigo shouted.

Silence answered him.

"FUDGE YOU PEOPLE!" He screamed. He came out of the curtains with a dark green, knee-length dress. He had a small black apron with side pockets and his sleeves were short sleeved like a T-shirt with a white stripe on the hem. His skirt was pleated and also had a white hem on it. The part, though, that made everyone laugh was the fact that it was a V neck. He had on an undershirt, which was probably the only many thing on him. He also had on a pair of black shoes… his normal shoes because he couldn't fit the black heels with is and he was holding a black bow. "I hate you, Rukia." He hissed. "And I am NOT wearing this stupid black bow in my hair. I already have to wear the dress."

"Whatever."

I walked up to the girls' box and pulled out an amazing dress the color of the sunset. It had red on the bottom and faded upwards. The sleeves were short and had a red ribbon tied on it. My apron was white and lacy with a poofy pocket. There was also a long, flowy silk bow in the back. The top part of the apron had a small, red rose on the right sleeve. My skirt was short and a little puffy with a sheer outer covering that was white with small, red roses attached to it. I had a pair of red heels and a big, fat, red ribbon for my hair. "Sugoi!" I squealed.

Orihime stepped out of the dressing room looking amazing. She twirled once, twice, and three times before people started whistling. She giggled.

I stepped inside a dressing room, pinned the occupant sign on, and put on the dress. I felt cool against my body. I tied the ribbon in the back. I strapped on my red heels and walked around in them. It wasn't too high, thank goodness for that. I then took the big, fat ribbon and tied it in my hair. My hair was now in a low ponytail with the ribbon tied around it. I looked at myself in the mirror. I though I looked pretty nice. I checked myself, making sure I didn't have anything sticking out, and I walked out.

People started whistling. Being the shy person I am, I blushed and look at the ground. Rukia and Orihime came up to me. " Oh my gosh! You look amazing!" Orihime exclaimed. "You look sooo much prettier," I replied.

Hitsugaya-kun came up to me. "You look nice."

I blushed. Oh my gosh. Did he- Wha- He- Huh? "You do too!" I said, not even knowing what words came out of my mouth.

"Uhh… Thanks? I guess… Although I'm wearing your school uniform…" Hitsugaya-kun said.

Once again… BAKA!!!!

* * *

And the third chapter comes to an end! REVIEW!!!!

xoxo MimiMichie


	4. Apartment Hunting

My fourth chapter is here. Yay. I hope you like it…. I'm getting tired of repeating that. Please review and tell me if it's at least bad or good.

Disclaimer – No own Bleach.

Ch. 4 – Apartment Hunting

* * *

_"You look nice," He said._

_"You do too!" I replied._

_"Uhh... Thanks? I guess... Although I'm wearing your school uniform." _

* * *

"Eheheheheh…. Ummmm…." I racked my brain for an excuse. If I looked like a total idiot, I needed _something _to cover it up. Wait a minute… Ahah! I got one! 

"That's what I meant! You look fantastic in our school uniform! It's a shame you came here during the summer… I'm sure a whole batch of girls would have been swooning at the sight of you! I mean… They would think you're very hot."

He raised his eyebrow. What did I say? It took a moment but then... it hit me.

"Oh my gosh! Not in that way! You're not hot!"

Still raising his eyebrow. Dang!

"I mean you are, but not like that!" I really don't think I made sense. Crap. "I mean… you're very stunning!! Wait… I mean… Ugh. You know what I mean!"

"No. Actually, I don't. Please explain it to me, Hinamori." I wish I could wipe off that stupid smirk off his face!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered to myself, hoping he didn't hear me. Fortunately, he didn't. Well, at least it looked like he didn't… My stupid excuse that was supposed to make me _not_ look like an idiot just made me look _more _like an idiot.

"Ok… Let's put it this way. I think girls would think you are very_ cool_ looking." I said very slowly so he would understand me. "But not me. I'm not like other girls. I'm different."

"So… you're a boy. Okay… You didn't really look like a boy, but appearances can be deceiving. You probably must be gay if you're wearing a skirt… "

"UGH! NO! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" I shouted at him.

"So, you're bisexual… Wow. This school is just filled with freaks…"

Did he just call me_bisexual_? _BISEXUAL? __**BISEXUAL?**_HE JUST CALLED ME BISEXUAL! SCREW HIM! I walked up to him and slapped him on the cheek as hard as I could.

"Shut the fuck up. Don't you ever talk to me again." I hissed. I walked away, very pissed off. Here, I try and compliment him, and he calls me bisexual. Can you believe it? BISEXUAL. (A/N: ok…last time I will be putting that word down. You must be all like… 'WE GET THE POINT NOW!' heheh. Sorry.) Ugh. I walked to a curtain, pinned the occupant sign on, and walked inside. I changed back to my red and black, plaid skirt, my white blouse and red tie. And then it hit me… again. He's taking me home. Shit. These things just always have to happen to me, don't they?

When I walked out of the curtains, all my friends surrounded me.

"Ohmygosh! Momo! Are you all right?" asked my best friend, Rukia, who got to me first. Best friends tend to always find a way to get to their best friend first before everyone else for some odd reason…

"I'm fin-"

"Momo! Are you okay? Don't listen to that freaking' jerk! Tatsuki can beat him up for you!" piped Orihime.

"Yeah! Just tell me when and where, and I'll be there." Tatsuki said.

Nemu just stood by her with a concerned expression. She was the quietest one out of all of us.

"I'm fine you guys!" I laughed. "But thank you so much for your concern. All he did was call me bisexual." I'm making it sound like a joke although I am so pissed inside…

We entered a period of awkward silence.

"Ummm… girls?"

"What do you mean he 'just' called you bisexual?! You SLAPPED him on the cheek!" Orihime yelled.

"Bisexual means you're both genders at the same time… You know that, right?" Tatsuki asked me with a weird expression on her face.

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I know it if I already graduated…?" I asked her.

"Just wondering if you lost your mind or something…." She replied.

"HINAMORI MOMO!" Rukia scolded me. "You're hiding something."

And best friends always figure out if your lying or not too… All the girls looked at me.

"OK… I'm not too happy that he called me bisexual… Actually I'm totally pissed off, and I just want to tear apart his shitty head off of his shitty body."

"Wow." Nemu-chan said. "Momo-chan must be really mad to be cussing. She rarely does that."

"Momo is perfectly fine the way she is. Don't get her into cussing, Nemu!" scolded Orihime.

"But I didn't mean I _want_ her to cuss! I'm just saying she doesn't cuss often!" protested Nemu-chan.

"No excuses, young lady!" Rukia scolded her.

"Gosh." Tatsuki muttered, annoyed. "Just leave her alone, bitches."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH!?" shouted Rukia.

"You, I guess." Tatsuki smirked.

I laughed. I loved my friends. They were so supportive. I guess Orihime noticed me laughing because she went all crazy.

"Momo's laughing! YAY! Thank-you Tatsuki and Rukia!" she exclaimed.

"We didn't do any shit." said Tatsuki.

* * *

I climbed into Hitsugaya's car and sat there thinking for awhile. How was he _not_ supposed to talk to me if I was_right _next to him? Maybe I should've climbed into the back seat. Too late. Hitsugaya-kun was already here.

"What are you doing in my car?" he asked me.

"I need a ride home."

"Then go get in your friend's car." He responded coldly. He was mad? Wasn't _I_suppose to be the mad one? What did _I _do to get _him_mad? Except for the slapping thing.

"She left."

"Then walk home." He looked at me with icy eyes.

"I'm not getting out of you car until you take me home." I replied with the same icy tone. I buckled my seat belt and stared at him rudely until he got into his car.

He sighed as he plugged his key into the ignition. While we were driving home from school, he apologized.

"Look, Hinamori, I didn't mean what I said back at school. I was just joking."

"About the car?"

"Yes, about the car, idiot." Hitsugaya-kun remarked sarcastically.

"Oh. About that. Well, it wasn't very funny." I replied rudely.

"I know. But it was funny the way you were stuttering around looking for something to cover up your mistake." He chuckled.

I glared at him.

"Right. Wrong thing to say right now. Okay. I'm sorry. I meant it was a _stupid _thing to say."

I could tell he was laughing his head off right now inside his head. I still glared at him.

"How about we start off on a new plate? Just as friends?"

"We were never friends to begin with." I responded.

"Okay… as acquaintances?"

I thought about it. There's no point in holding a grudge against him if he was going to live in my house for a bit anyways. It's not that easy to avoid someone in your house. I tried it once with my parents. So not that easy. I saw them basically everywhere I went.

"Fine. But don't you EVER call me that again."

"Gotcha. Since we're on okay terms now, do you mind if I go apartment hunting right now? I'm not sure I want to stay at your house where your mother basically controls my life…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Great. Can you get that book out under your chair? It's got a list of apartments for sale. Could you give me the address for the ones I highlighted?" He asked.

"Ummm… okay. The first is Yuuyake Komichi (Sunset Ln.). Building number sebun hyaku juuroku (716). It's next to _Sushi Guriru_ (Sushi Grill)."

The first apartment was glorious. Is Hitsugaya-kun rich or something? This was a huge apartment. I don't even think this _was_ an apartment. I looked at the name. _Iroke Kondominiamu _(Glamor Condominium). Wow. He's like… freaking rich! When we visited an empty room, I couldn't help but gawk. The condo was huuuuuge! Bigger than _my_ first floor (which is pretty big, by the way…). There was a huge kitchen, with a huge dining room, and a huge living room (with a plasma screen in it!), a huge bathroom, a huge bedroom…actually make that THREE huge bedrooms! The place looked so… _posh _too!

All the other apartments -_cough_- **condos** -_cough_- were basically the same, but I prefer the first one because that one was the prettiest. All the other ones had ugly colors such as navy green and crappy brown and formatting such as the bathroom had two openings with no doors. I don't know who the heck uses bathrooms like that. Not me, for sure.

On our way home, Hitsugaya-kun asked me which apartment I liked best.

"Apartment? Those were SO not apartments. Those were… CONDOS! You are like freaking rich!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I've been trying to hide that. My dad is the owner of the Hitsugaya-ko (co.). It's a cell phone industry…. But, that's not what I asked. I asked which one you thought was the best." He told me while his eyes were fixed on the road.

"Totally the first one. All the other ones were ugly." I said while reading the book of CONDOS.

"Good, because I hated the other ones too. Ah. We're here."

I looked up from the book. "So we are. Ok. So, when are you buying it?"

"Probably Friday, so I can move in on Saturday, my probably least busiest day."

"Momo-chan! Hitsugaya-kun! You're home! It's five already. What took you so long?" Okaa-san greeted us as we entered my house.

"Apartment/condo searching." We said at the same time.

"Did you find one?" She asked.

I think she was hoping we didn't because she never had a son so…

"Actually, yes. But I'm not actually paying for it until Friday." Hitsugaya-kun answered.

Okaa-san sighed in relief. See? Told you. "Where's Otou-san, Okaa-san?" I asked her.

"Kinmu (work)." She replied. "Oh, by the way, Momo-chan, Rukia-san called you."

"Arigato."

I walked towards my room as I dialed Rukia's oh-so-familiar number and heard her pick up the phone in a jiffy.

"Moshi-moshi?" She asked in a broken voice.

"Talk to me." I replied.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried. I think I heard tears falling. "I saw him! I did! I really did!"

"Wait… what did you see?" I hope it had nothing to do with Renji. They could be the 2nd cutest couple, next to Ichigo and Orihime, of course.

"I saw… I saw RENJI kissing some… _girl._" She said in disgust.

I lied down on my bed. It took some time for me to let it sink in.

"NANI?!" I screamed.

* * *

Okay…, so this chapter was a bit boring. I'm not in a happy mood right now cuz' I still don't know if my v-ball team made it into the play-offs... -GLOOM- Anyways, a great way to cheer me up would be reviews! Tell me if it's at least bad or good. REVIEW PLZ! 

Xoxo MimiMichie


	5. The Doors to the Past

My most confusing chapter by far! Kind of. When you're the one who just adds things that you don't even know what you add into the story together, it's confusing. I kind of added a lot of detail too… It made the paragraphs a little long… Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer – Me no own Bleach, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji (or his parents), Shirou-chan, or Momo Hinamori

Ch. 5 – The Doors to the Past

* * *

"_I saw Renji kissing some… girl." Rukia said in disgust._

"_NANI?" _

* * *

I screamed. I know I don't like him in that way, but this scream wasn't for me. It was for Rukia. She couldn't scream while she was sobbing like heck, could she now?

"RENJI, THAT BASTARD!" I screamed. "HOW COULD HE?"

I heard a series of pounding at my door. Woops… Did I scream too loud?

"Hinamori? Hinamori! Are you okay? Your mother told me to check on you! You were screaming so loud!" Hitsugaya said as he busted the door open. He was panting, and he had beads of sweat running down his forehead. I guess it was because he ran really fast and had to knock my door down too.

"Ahahah… Did I scream that loud? I didn't mean to… Umm… It's a girl's talk. Sorry," I apologized, fiddling with my skirt. I felt embarrassed. He _did_ run all the way up here and knocked my door down just to see if I was okay. I should pay attention before I scream for no apparent reason. But then, this was a major reason! Rukia's crush was _kissing _another girl! Of course! Why should I feel sorry?

"Oh… That's it? I ran all the way up here for no reason… Okay… well, I'll be in my room if you need me then," He said as he wiped his forehead. He started walking out of my room but I stopped him.

"Ummm…. What about my door?" I asked, looking at it. He glanced at it. He then went over to the door lying on the ground, picked it up, and made it lean on the wall.

As he walked out, he said, "When you're done talking, tell me so that I can come in and fix your door. I won't take that long when I fix it. Ja."

"Oh… Um, okay." I replied, watching him walk away. Now that my door is knocked down, my privacy from my parents knocked down too. Awesome.

"_Momo? Are you still there?_" I heard Rukia ask on the phone. I kind of forgot that I even had the phone in my hand. I pressed the phone against my ear.

"Sorry, Rukia. I'm still here. I screamed a little bit too loud after I heard the news that Hitsugaya-kun knocked down my door to see if I was all right. We were discussing when he was going to fix my door." I stated, as I looked at my nails. They were a little chipped, and my nail polish was coming off, but I was too lazy to redo them. Oh, well.

"_Oh. OK._" She said in a broken voice. "_I'm still thinking… I'm hoping in my mind that that wasn't really him, but! He looked exactly like him! The tattoos and the ponytail and EVERYTHING!_"

"What did the girl look like?" I asked her, picturing a slut or a whore in my head. Maybe she was nice. Or maybe she was like what I thought she would be. You know, a slut or something.

"_Umm… Well… She had long, orange hair… She was a little bit taller than me ... about your height, Momo. She… also had... um… I don't know… She was really petite looking… Like you! Oh my gosh! Do you think it was Orihime!!??" _she shouted

"Ummm… No. I don't think so. She said she was going to Chi Chi's with Ichigo today. Wait…doesn't Renji's mom have orange hair?" I asked her. Maybe it was Renji's dad and his wife. It could be. Renji's dad looks almost exactly like him. Just older and stuff. And he has no bandana wrap on his forehead.

"_Good. I would feel terrible if Orihime was cheating on Ichigo or something. Let's see… I think Abarai-fujin has orange hair…" _she replied.

"I think you should call Renji and ask him. You're assuming things… Although it is true that Renji's otou-san does look like him… It could be very easy to think that he was kissing some girl when it was actually his father that was kissing his wife…." I said. I looked at my door that was leaning on the wall. It looked out of place, especially since I didn't have anything at that huge opening in my wall.

"Well, anyways, you call Renji, okay? Tell me everything tomorrow. I'm getting kind of annoyed, seeing my door not on its frame… Ja ne." I hung up the phone.

* * *

"Ok!" Hitsugaya-kun said. "I screwed in the nails, so it should be working properly now." He swung the door back and forth to make sure it wouldn't break. "It's good to go, Hinamori."

"Thank-you Hitsugaya-kun. It looks great, for a door…. If it can look great." I commented. I looked at him and then at the door, smiling. I dusted my skirt off as I stood up. I wanted to take a shower so I could get out of my uniform.

He started walking out of my room saying, "I'm going to go shower. See you."

"No way! I wanted to take a shower!" I shouted. I stood up form my seat and glared at him. "You can go after I go!"

"Pshh. Yeah, right. Like I'm going to do that." He smirked at me. He was about to close the door behind him, but then I rushed out of my room and into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and locked it.

"Not if I get here first." I smiled, feeling proud of my achievement. But then, I heard him smirking on the other side of the door. I literally heard him smirking.

"I knocked down your door in 5 seconds. I wonder how long it would take me to knock down a locked one? How long do you think it would take me, Hinamori?" He smirked on the other side of the door.

Shit. Stupid Hitsugaya-kun. "Ummm….. 30 minutes?" I guessed, hoping that he would understand that I needed to use the bathroom for at least 30 minutes until he could knock it down.

"Wrong. Ten seconds." He whispered in my ear. I shrieked as I turned around to see Hitsugaya-kun standing in front of me. What the fuck? The door was already down!? Ahhhhh!!!!!!!

"What the—What are_you _doing in here?" I shrieked, pointing at him. "I locked the door! I'm pretty sure I did! WHAT ARE YOU? A PERVERT?!"

He groaned. "Did I not just tell you that I could knock this door down in 10 seconds? I'm pretty sure I did."

"I HEARD YOU! THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO THAT IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS!" I shouted. How the heck was I supposed to take a shower now? The door was completely knocked down! And, it was broken in two pieces! I groaned. This was going to be one long heck of a day. Two doors, knocked down, in one day… and it was all by Hitsugaya-kun.

He looked at the door that was now in two pieces. He groaned, again. "Great. Another door to fix." He shot me a look.

"Hey, HEY! Don't look at me like that! _You're _the one who broke down the doors!" I yelled, putting up my hands in a defensive, innocent way.

"Yeah, but every time I broke down a door, it was because of _you_." He said, taking my hands and making them point towards me. "And this time, you _will_ help me fix it."

"What?! BUT I COULDN'T EVEN FIX MY MUSIC BOX!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIX A **DOOR**?!" I shouted, surprised and angry. How could I not be? I didn't do anything, yet he's still blaming me! How more evil could he get?

"I'm not evil, if that's what you're thinking," He said. What in the world? He read my mind! He's like… a psychic or something! "I just think that you need to learn how to fix things for yourself. Men aren't going to be in your life forever, you know. People can pass away anytime."

Okay, so my dad won't be in my life forever. I still have my future husband! Besides, he's rich. Why in the world would he fix things for himself if he could just hire a repairmen? He looked at me. "Oh, and just because I'm rich, it doesn't mean that I'm spoiled, and I can't do anything, Hinamori." UGH! There he goes again! Him and his stupid mind-reading powers! SCREW HIM!

"Anyways, come on. Let's go," Hitsugaya-kun said, gesturing me to follow him.

"Go? Go where?" I asked confusedly. I stood up to follow him, but then I sat back down since I didn't think we needed to go anywhere. If he needed to go somewhere, he should go by himself!

"We're going to the house and repair shop. We need to get some supplies to fix the door, remember?" He asked me like I was an idiot who didn't know anything. Of course I knew things! I graduated for a reason! How could I graduate if I was an idiot!? ARGHH! Hitsugaya-kun gets me so stirred up and mad inside sometimes. "And I am NOT implying that you are an idiot." What the heck is up with those stupid powers of his??!!!

* * *

"OK! And we are done for the day!" Hitsugaya-kun said happily. I collapsed on the floor groaning. My hair was a mess with strands sticking out everywhere. My arms and legs were limp from hitting the nails with the hammer and from standing up so long. My eyes were dreary and tired. I wanted to go to sleep soooo bad. I didn't feel too good. I kind of felt nauseous. Like I was about to throw up.

"So, Hinamori, what do you think of the new door?" Hitsugaya-kun asked me for my opinion.

"It's umm… very… um…. It looks the same," I said, sounding exhausted.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked me. I think he said more, but that's all I heard because right then and there, I fainted. Nice of me, huh? To faint right after a tiring project? I'm not so sure. It was my first time to fix a door, so I had the right to faint… even if I didn't want to.

* * *

I woke up to the sound… of silence. And I was on a comfy bed. I thought I fell asleep on the floor. Maybe I didn't…. I heard a soft snoring next to me, and I felt this lump on my bed. I turned towards it. I saw Hitsugaya-kun sitting in a chair, with his head on my bed, sleeping. He looked peaceful and not all… commanding like earlier.

I saw a book next to him. I picked it up. "The Life of an Heir," I read aloud. Hmm… I thought Hitsugaya-kun didn't like all this mumbo jumbo. I opened the book to see a photo fall out. It was of a young girl with curly, short, brown hair and a young boy with short, white hair. I was guessing one of the children was Hitsugaya-kun, but I had no clue whom the girl was. His sister, maybe? But… she didn't look anything like him.

"What are you doing with my book?" Hitsugaya-kun asked, glaring. I jumped. He was awake? Dammit. I turned around, finding him still glaring at me.

"Eheheheh… I...I was just looking. I...I saw the book, and I just started reading it, and then t...this photo fell out," I stuttered.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Photo? What photo?" He grabbed the book from my hands and looked through the pages. "There is no photo in here, Hinamori!"

"Yes, there is!" I protested. I held up the photo with the girl and boy. "SEE?" He snatched the photo from me. His eyes widened.

'This it that photo that I lost…" He mumbled. He touched it softly like it was something that was really valuable. "You don't remember this? I guess not. It was taken so long ago."

"Remember? What are you talking about?" I asked him, snatching the photo to take another look at it, to see if it would click in my mind. It didn't.

"The photo… was taken when we were children. Around four or five. When you still lived in Hokkaido…." He said softly, looking at me. I didn't get it. I thought I lived in Tokyo all my life. Or did I? "It was before you got it…"

"Got what? I'm confused Hitsugaya-kun. I don't get it. I've always lived here, in Tokyo." I replied, still looking at the photo. The girl… I touched her. She looked extremely familiar. It was like… she was me. But… I had straight hair when I was little! Not curly. I have photos of myself when I was little. I should know what I looked like.

"Your parents never told you?" He asked. "Figures. They probably didn't want you to remember anything that happened. Of course… You couldn't remember. You left because they told your parents they thought it was contagious. What idiots." He chuckled.

"Hitsugaya-kun," I said softly, looking at him, "tell me. What's going on? What are you talking about? Who thought what was contagious? What was it? Was it a disease? And especially… Who's that girl?" I asked him desperately.

He was silent for a little bit. Why was he so silent? Couldn't he hear the desperate tone in my voice? I needed to know. I need to know about my past or whatever he's talking about. Why was he saying that I lived in Hokkaido when I was four when I've lived my whole entire life in Tokyo? I wanted the answer, and I wanted it now.

Finally, he looked at me and spoke softly, "That girl… was **you**, Hinamori."

* * *

Okay… this chapter is by far the weirdest to me…. I tired to write it the best I could with my gloomy mood. Our v-ball team was ONE game before making the play-offs! I'm soooo upset! Anyways, I'm so confused with what I wrote right now that I need to read it at least twice to understand it. It just went form something like Renji to something TOTALLY different. I think I kind of jumped along too fast… ah.. oh, well. I don't want to rewrite it. By the way, check out my new story, "DREAMING", and tell me what you think of it! Review! 

Xoxo MimiMichie


	6. The Memory

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I started it on… the fourth of November… I think. Anyways, so I tried to finish this while I was doing my homework. It took me awhile to think of it all and proofread it too. Gomen, gomen.

So, in this chapter, you finally get to hear about Hinamori's past. I hope you enjoy it! Oh. And thank you to all that have reviewed. I appreciate it a lot.

Ch. 6 – The Memory

* * *

"_Who is she?" I demanded._

_Hitsugaya stared at me and spoke softly, "That girl is you, Hinamori." _

* * *

"…Me?" I asked him, looking at the picture in my hand. "Th-that's not… t-that can't be true…. I had… straight hair… and… I've never lived in Hokkaido before…"

He chuckled, "I forgot you had it, and you wouldn't remember unless someone told you. Let me start from the beginning. Then, maybe you'll understand, okay?"

I nodded as I sat myself in a comfortable position to listen to his story.

He started once he saw me looking at him impatiently. "Well, we were around four or five, and we were in my backyard….

(3 POV)

---

"_Shirou-chan! Give her back!" a small girl cried at the older guy._

_He started teasing her. "Only if you can catch me!" He ran around his backyard as he watched her run after him._

"_That's mean, Shirou-chan! You're a faster runner than I am!"_

"_I'm waiting…" He yelled as he stood on the other side of Momo who was at the opposite end of the yard._

_She started running towards him. "Don't move, Shirou-chan! Please! Just give Kisa back!" she shouted, indicating to the small, orange cat in his hands._

_When she finally caught up to him, he gave Kisa back to her._

"_Arigato," she replied. She snuggled her cat against her body. She heard Kisa purr softly in her arms._

_At that moment, Toshirou heard a slight scream inside his house. "Okaa-san!" he yelled as he ran towards his house. The sight he saw as he entered the house wasn't something a five-year old boy would want to see._

"_Shirou-chan?" Momo whispered as she hid behind him. "What's going on?"_

"_It's nothing, Momo. Just stay behind me," he whispered back as he slowly backed away. In front of him was a man dressed in black from head to toe. His eyes looked red, and he pointed a gun in front of Toshirou's mom._

"_Give me your money," the man growled, "and anything that's of valuable worth."_

_Toshirou's mom stared at him. "I…I…" _

"_Or else your children die," the man said as he turned towards Momo and Toshirou._

_Momo let out a small shriek as Toshirou hid her out of sight. "Don't touch her," he hissed._

"_Oh yeah? And just what are you going to do, you little twerp?" the older man asked, smirking._

_Toshirou gave the older man a menacing glare._

"_Please, leave them alone! I'll give you anything!" his mother yelled._

"_Pass it up," the man growled, pointing the gun towards Momo and Toshirou. "Don't move, you two."_

"_Shirou-chan, where's your otou-san? Why isn't he here?" Momo whispered as she clutched the back of his shirt._

"_He's at work, Momo," Toshirou responded, making sure that Momo was out of sight so if a bullet shot out, it wouldn't hit her._

"_I said, 'Don't move'," the man looked at them, growling._

_Toshirou's mom bustled around the house, gathering everything that she could in her hands to give to the man dressed in black. She accidentally dropped an item onto the floor._

"_Hurry up!" he barked._

_Toshirou didn't know what to do. He could either watch the man take away everything he had or move and risk getting him or Momo shot. He needed to do something. He needed to get away and call the police. He also needed to keep Momo safe, away from the gun, immediately._

"_Momo," he whispered, "on the count of three, I want you to run. Run away from here as fast as you can, got it?"_

"_But… what about you, Shirou-chan?" she whispered, looking up at him ever so slightly to make sure that the big man didn't see her._

"_I'll be fine. Just make sure to get away safely. Do you get it?" _

"_Hai."_

_Toshirou watched as his mother gave the items to the big man. As the man turned his gaze away from them, Toushirou whispered, "One…. Two…. THREE! Run, Momo, run!"_

_Momo took off with Kisa in her arms. She turned so many corners and pathways far away from the house until she reached the secret, small passageway that Toshirou and she found days earlier. She crawled in there, hoping that no one would find her and cried softly into Kisa's fur._

_Toshirou stood there, quietly. The man still didn't notice that she was gone yet, so he moved backwards a little bit. Then, he took off running._

"_Hey! Twerp! Get back here, dammit! Don't you run away!" the man shouted, running towards him. _

"_You said you wouldn't hurt them if I gave you everything!" Toshirou's mother cried._

"_Shut up, old hag!" he shouted, shooting his gun at her as he ran towards Toshirou. Luckily, though, Toshirou's mother didn't get harmed._

_Toshirou ran towards the same place Momo did. He was about to crawl in there when he heard a loud voice behind him._

"_You can't run away from me, bitch. I've got you cornered," the man smirked, pointing the gun at him._

"_Go away!" Toshirou shouted, hearing Momo's sniffles inside the small area. He needed to get the man away. The man held the gun towards him. Toshirou started trembling._

"_Don't worry," said the man, seeing Toshirou tremble. "This won't hurt one bit." _

_Momo's eyes widened as she saw the man point the gun at Toshirou. The bullet fired, and Momo crawled out of the small log and jumped in front of Toshirou. "No! Don't shoot at him!" she cried._

"_Momo! Get out of the way!" Toshirou yelled, shoving her away from him, hoping that the bullet didn't hit her, but he was too late. Her head hit the ground with a thud. He shouted as he saw blood oozing out near the back of her neck. _

"_HELP! Somebody, please help us!" He saw Momo's mother's cell phone in her pocket (her mother's away with her father on a business trip, and they said if she ever needed something, she should call them) and dialed 911._

"_Hello? My name is Toshirou. I need help. My friend, Momo, got shot in the neck. Where am I? I am at um…. I don't know. There are… five buildings around me. There's one that says AYU. Umm… It's really big and… green… and it's really smelly with fish everywhere." He said into the phone. "Do you know where that is? You do? Thank goodness. Okay. Thank you."_

_A few minutes later, police and ambulance cars showed up at the spot that Toshirou told them about. Many medical people came out of the ambulance with a stretcher and rushed over to Toshirou and Momo. They carefully placed Momo on the stretcher and rushed her to the ambulance, which immediately took her to the hospital._

_A policeman walked over to Toshirou. "Do you have any clue who did this, kid?"_

_Toshirou shook his head. "All I know is that it was a really big man that had red eyes. He wore all black and had a gun in his hand."_

"_Thanks, kid." The policeman said, smiling._

_Toshirou didn't smile back. He was too worried about Momo. He wanted to know what was going to happen. "__Keikan-san (policeman), will she be okay? Will she survive?"_

"_She might, but I don't know, kid. I really don't know…." The older man replied, sadly._

---

"What happened to me?" I asked Hitsugaya-kun. "Did I die?"

He gave me a funny look. "Does it _look_like you died?"

It took me a while until I got what he said or more like what I said. When I did, though, I giggled nervously, "Eheh… Right."

"So, anyways, the doctors, they were talking to your parents who rushed to the hospital the minute they heard you were there….

---

"_Will she be alright, my daughter?" Momo's dad asked, holding his wife up who was starting to become unconscious after finding out that her daughter was shot._

"_I'm afraid that your daughter has suffered terribly," he started to say, "but she is alive and will do better in a few weeks. Unfortunately, though, your daughter has amnesia. We do not know if she will recover anytime soon."_

"_A-a-amnesia?" Mrs. Hinamori said faintly. She almost collapsed to the ground, but her husband caught her in time._

"_It'll be alright," he soothed, setting her down on the bench. As soon as his wife fell asleep on the bench, he started shouting in a hushed tone._

"_Amnesia? My daughter has amnesia?! How could this be?!"_

"_Sir, please calm down. The patient is resting," He said, nodding to Momo. "Your daughter's head hit the hard, concrete floor which caused some brain damage. The brain wasn't severely damaged, fortunately, but she did lose some memory. I'm not sure which memories she lost or if she will ever get them back."_

"_My daughter has amnesia. My daughter has amnesia," Momo's father muttered to himself as he paced around the room. "We were only going to be gone for two days. TWO! It's all out fault. We should've been there. She wouldn't have gotten hurt. She's only four years old for goodness sake!" _

"_Mister Hinamori, please calm down. Just take a seat. Breaths in… now breathe out. There we go," a nurse instructed him in a soft and calm tone._

"_Sensei, will she be okay? Do you think she'll remember any of us? At all?" Toshirou asked the doctor with widened eyes. The Hinamoris said he was their son so they could let him into the emergency room._

"_She'll be fine. Although… I'm really not sure whom she will remember. Were you very close to her, as a brother?" the doctor asked him, thinking that he was her older brother._

"_She was like my best friend," he replied._

"_Ah, well… maybe."_

"_Amnesia, it isn't contagious, is it? I'm pretty sure it is not, but…" Momo's father asked the doctor._

"_For as long as I have studied, I'm pretty sure it is not."_

"_Okay. Thank God."_

"_Or…. Maybe…."he pondered for a little bit. _

"_Is it? I thought it wasn't!"_

"Maybe it is… But I think it is only to those whom she was very close to. Someone who played with her, ate with her, and, maybe, occasionally put her to sleep, like if she was having nightmares, that person would comfort her…"

(A/N - For all you people who actually believe this, my gosh, you guys need to study more. No, amnesia is NOT contagious. I looked it up. I read about it, but if I am wrong for any reason, I am extremely sorry. Please correct me if I am wrong, thanks.)

Momo's father thought about it. He surely didn't put her to sleep. Her mother did. Neither of them stayed home often, though, because they were extremely busy with work. The person she hung out with most was…

_He looked at the little boy in front of him. Toshirou. The person she hung out with most was Toshirou._

"_Why are you looking at me like that, Otou-san?" Toshirou asked. He knew he had to play along to this 'Pretend you're a Hinamori' game so that he could stay in the emergency room._

"_Toshirou. You're the person she hangs out with most," he said in reply to the little boy. He turned to the doctor. "Does that mean that since Momo hung out with Toshirou the most, he'll get amnesia? But… But..." He didn't know what to say. He couldn't separate Momo and Toshirou. It was like… like… Momo was the flower and petals to Toshirou's stem. They couldn't be separated!_

"_Ahh… I'm sorry. The person she hangs with most is her best friend and brother. That's very sad. Well, I'm sure you can work this out. He could stay here with some relatives, and you could move. Maybe to Tokyo?"_

"_I… Let me talk to Toshirou privately," Momo's father said, gesturing Toshirou to come out of the room._

"_It's not contagious. I know it. I might only be in third grade (skipped a couple of grades), but I know these things," Toshirou said instantly as Mr. Hinamori closed the door._

"_I don't know… If you get amnesia, and it is contagious that means you both will keep on getting it over… and over again."_

"_But it's not contagious, Hinamori-san!" Toshirou protested. He didn't want his best friend to go far away to Tokyo with no memories of him._

"_I want you both to be safe, okay? I don't want to risk anything."_

"_Fine." Toshirou replied glumly. "Will you tell her about me once she wakes up? And my family? And Hokkaido?"_

_Mr. Hinamori smiled. "I'll do what I can."_

"_If she ever asks for me, tell her I'll visit her someday! Just you wait and see, Hinamori-san. I'll grow up big and strong like Otou-san and visit as much as I can!" he exclaimed eagerly. (Please do remember, he's FIVE.)_

_Mr. Hinamori laughed. "I'm sure you will, Toshirou. We will be looking forward to your visits."_

---

"But… My parents never told me about you… or your family… or Hokkaido. He didn't do what you asked him to do," I said.

"Figures. That's probably why you had no clue what I was talking about at first," Hitsugaya-kun said. He got up and stretched his arms. "It's nine p.m. We should go to sleep so we can get up early for your school project."

I latched my hand onto his arm. "Don't go…. Not yet. I still have questions for you."

He sighed as he sat back down.

"How'd you know?" I asked him. He looked at me confusedly. "How'd you know that my parents didn't tell me? You didn't seem surprised or anything when I didn't recognize you that first day you came."

"At first, I thought you just didn't recognize me, and it would take maybe a few days. So, I started teasing you, like how I did back then, to see if you would remember, but-"

I looked completely, utterly surprised. "You called me _bisexual_ when I was _four_?"

"Heck no!" He exclaimed. "I would _never_have had called you bisexual in the first place if it wasn't for the fact that I needed something to spark up the anger inside of you. You see, when you were little, you got mad easily. If I called you a name, say Bed-wetter Momo, you would instantly get angry and slap me or get your stupid cat, Kisa, to scratch me or something."

"Just making sure you weren't some crazy kid with a huge vocabulary…. Hold up. You called me _Bed-wetter Momo_?"

"Yes. I did. We hung out a lot, like I said. You stayed at my house when your parents went out on business trips. Sometimes, you couldn't sleep at night, so you would ask me to stay with you for a little bit. I stayed until you fell asleep, and you would always wet your bed."

"I can't believe you gave me such a horrifying and embarrassing name!" I exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have given it to you if you hadn't given me the name,_Shirou-chan._" He pointed out. "Anyways, I started teasing you like I did, but I guess it didn't ring in your head."

"It most certainly did not."

"I figured that much. So when you saw that photograph, I thought you would figure it out the minute you saw it. You look almost exactly the same. You now and you when you were four, I mean. I was shocked when you said you had no clue who that person was."

"Okay… So, what happened to my cat?"

"Cat? You mean that orange puff of fur? Kisa?"

"She is NOT a puff of fur. Her name is KISA. Did she die or something?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Iie. She's living with me right now. I guess your parents were afraid that you would be scared of cats once you woke up."

"Is she ever coming here?"

"Actually, yea, she is. When I buy my apartment-" I cleared my throat at the mention of that word. "I mean, _condo_, my mother said she'll come down and bring Kisa so that Kisa can live with me."

I bit my lip so I could stop myself from asking if I could have Kisa back. He started chuckling. "And what, exactly, is so funny,_Shirou-chan_?" I asked him, trying that new word on my tongue. It fit, actually. It had a nice ring to it. Shirou-chan. Whitey.

He didn't glare or do anything of that sort. "Well, I'm sorry,_Bed-wetter Momo,_" I, for one, glared at him. "but I could just _not_ ask if you wanted Kisa back."

I stopped glaring at him. I asked him in delight, "Are you serious? Would you do that? Do you actually think she'll remember me, though? It's been a pretty long time. And I doubt my parents would let me have a cat, again…"

"I don't know…. You could ask. But, yes. I'm serious. If you want her back, you can have her. I was never really fond of cats… Now, dogs, I will take up any day."

I giggled. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Do you have anymore questions, because if you don't, I'm going to bed."

"Actually…. I have _one_more." He looked at me as if gesturing me to go on. "Did… did that… man or whatever ever get caught?"

"He did. A few days later. I'm actually not sure how my description helped, but they said it did, so whatever."

"What was your description?"

"Man in black with red eyes," he stated, getting up so he could go to sleep.

"The red eyes. Definitely." I said, getting up too. This time, I am DEFINITELY getting the shower.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep. You should too, Hinamori."

"I will, after I take a shower that is."

He grinned as he walked out of the room. 'Please do not say that you're getting the shower!' I prayed.

"'Kay, sleep tight." Yes!

"Night, Shirou-chan."

"Night, Bed-wetter Momo," he said softly as he walked out of the room. I growled, and he chuckled lightly. He turned his head so that his eyes met mine, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I grinned a big, goofy grin. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all….

* * *

This is the explanation of Momo's past. What'd you think of it? Was it a little overboard? The flashback or whatever was really long…. I didn't think it would be that long… Lots of italicizing. Well, I look forward to all of your reviews. Thanks!!!

Xoxo MimiMichie


	7. Naming and Aiming

Yes, I have finally updated. I'm sorry it took so long. Well, I hope you like the seventh and awaited chapter!

Disclaimer – I still don't own Bleach.

Ch. 7 – Naming and Aiming

* * *

"Momo!" a voice called out from a distance. I turned around to see Rukia and Orihime in Rukia's car. I stopped for them. "Hey," I greeted them as they drove by my side.

"Why are you walking to school?" Orihime inquired. "You could've just asked Rukia to pick you up."

"I just wanted a change."

"Are you sure you don't want to ride with us?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Alright. We'll see you in a few minutes." They drove off.

I kept walking, clutching my black bag to my side. Today was Tuesday, the second day that we worked on our summer festival project. I wonder if Rukia found out if the boy kissing that girl was Renji or his father. Guess I'll have to wait until I get to school. I should've asked her when she drove by. Oh well.

-X-

"Café Okashi?"

Orihime nodded. "Uhuh. What do you think of the name, Momo?"

"Café Okashi…."

"I don't like that name," Ichigo complained. "It makes us sound so girly!" Rukia was walking by as she heard him say that, so she stopped.

"I thought you _were_a girl," she teased as she picked up his dress.

"Hey! That's not fair! It's not _my _fault I picked out of the girls' box!" he whined as he reached towards his dress, but she snatched it away from him before he could get it from her. "Give it back!"

"Why? So you can feel beautiful again?"

"ARGGHH! Give. It. Back," he growled as he reached towards his dress once again. Rukia ducked under him and crawled underneath a table. Ichigo was too tall, so he couldn't get her. "Curse you, short people."

"Humph! I'm not_that _short," she retorted as she crawled out from under the table and gave him his dress back. "Here. You can be a girl all you want."

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled, getting ready to tackle her. Rukia's eyes widened, and she started running fast. "GET BACK HERE DAMMIT!"

Hitsugaya-kun walked into the classroom and saw Ichigo looking at Rukia like an outraged cat, and Rukia running frantically like a scared mouse. "What in the world is going on here?" he asked me.

"Rukia called him a girl," I replied simply.

"Oh."

Orihime looked at me with curious eyes. She whispered, "Momo! I thought you don't like Hitsugaya-san. He called you bisexual, remember?"

I whispered back, "He apologized. Besides, I've gotten over it."

"So, what do you think of the name, Momo?" Orihime asked me in her normal voice.

"I like it."

"Name for what?" Hitsugaya-kun asked.

"The café! I want to call it Café Okashi!" Orihime replied.

"Sure. Why not? This café is for sweets isn't it?"

Orihime nodded and giggled. "Ichigo doesn't like it though…. Maybe I should change it…."

Ichigo, somehow, heard this from where he was and stopped chasing Rukia. He shouted, "Yes!"

"But I really liked that name!!!" Orihime cried out. I rushed over to her and patted her on the back. "There, there, now, Orihime. I'm sure you'll find an even better name!"

"But I want the name Café Okashi!!!!"

Everyone turned towards Ichigo and glared at him. Guys who have had a crush on Orihime started ganging up on him. "Hey, Kurosaki! Look at what you've done! You made your girlfriend cry! I could've made a better boyfriend then you!" one guy said.

"Yeah!"

"You're so cruel, Kurosaki-san! How could you make your girlfriend cry like that?"

Ichigo backed away slowly and chuckled nervously. "Eheheh… I-If Orihime wants that name, then I say, "Let's take it!""

Orihime dried her tears and jumped up happily. "Hurrah! Arigato, Ichigo!!! Daisuki!"

-X-

Rukia and I were sitting out in the school's courtyard. It was lunchtime, and we were waiting for everyone else to come.

"So, Rukia, did you figure out if that guy was Renji or not?" I asked her as I scooped up some rice from my bento.

"I did. I called Renji yesterday after I called you, and he said he had absolutely no clue what I was talking about. I was still suspicious, so I asked him if I could talk to his father, and when I did, his father said he did kiss his wife yesterday in the exact same spot I was talking about. So… my judgments were wrong. I should really trust Renji more although… it's not like we're going out or anything."

"You wish you were."

"Shut up, Momo!" Rukia exclaimed, blushing.

"Geez," I sighed. "I'm just trying to help and cheer you on."

"Well—"

Hitsugaya came running through the doors and shut it behind him. He locked the doors and sat next to me. "Hey, Hinamori."

"Why are you acting so weird?" I asked him.

"Hitsugaya-senpai!!!!!!" a crowd of girls came running through the hallway in front of the court yard. "We love you!!!!!" They stopped in front of the courtyard in search of Hitsugaya-kun.

"Wh-where'd he go?" a girl with blonde hair in two pigtails asked as she scanned the courtyard.

"A-ah! There he is!!!" another girl with black hair screamed. "He's in the court yard with those two girls!"

"That's not fair! Those cheapskates! They took Hitsugaya-senpai and went off themselves! What bitches!"

"Get'em girls! It's not fair that they're allowed to steal Hitsugaya-senpai right under our noses!"

A girl with red hair in braids tried to pull the door open. "Ack! The door's locked!"

"That girl with the bun probably locked it so that they could have Hitsugaya-senpai all to themselves! He most be so depressed that such an ugly girl locked him out with her," a girl scoffed.

Hitsugaya was fuming with anger. He walked up to the girls as he unlocked it. "Hey, bitches! Stop talking about my friends like that!"

"Ehhh!? Your friends!??? Gomen ne, Hitsugaya-senpai! W-We didn't know they were your friends!"

"Of course you didn't know. If you did, you would just gossip about it and not say it out loud where I can hear you."

"We weren't that loud though…."

"The windows are open."

"Ahahaa… Gomen, Hitsugaya-senpai. We'll make sure to never insult your friends again!"

"You mean you'll never insult **anybody** again," he said, glaring at them.

The girls laughed nervously as they walked away. I could hear them from where I was sitting.

"Eeek! Hitsugaya-senpai was talking to me! ME! Can you believe that?!!!"

"He was so not talking to you. He was totally talking to me."

"Uh, yeah right. He was scolding me."

"No!"

"Yes, he was!"

I sighed, "See? Didn't I tell you? Girls would be all over you."

"Yeah, I guess I should've been more careful," he said as he got up. "I haven't gotten my lunch yet, so I'm heading to the cafeteria. Do you want anything?"

"Nope," Rukia and I responded in a chorused tone.

When Hitsugaya-kun finally walked out the door, Rukia turned towards me. "So?"

"Hmm?" I asked her as I ate some teriyaki chicken with my rice.

"What's going on between you and Hitsugaya-san?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, yesterday, you were getting all pissed because he called you bisexual, and then today, he's backing you up because some girls insulted you. Obviously something happened between you guys yesterday."

I giggled nervously. "Eheh? You think so? Nothing happened, Ru—"

"You know, it's alright to tell her, Hinamori," a guy's voice came into hearing.

I gasped as I turned around. "Hitsugaya-kun! Wait—But—Eh?? Weren't you going to head to the cafeteria???"

He showed me his food. "I already did."

"Tell me what, Momo? Are you keeping something from me?" Rukia asked me as she threw some chips at me.

"Stop it, Rukia!" I exclaimed as I dodged them all.

"Well," Hitsugaya-kun said as he sat down in a chair next to me, "she saw a picture of us playing together when we were little."

"Ehhh? You knew each other when you guys were little!?"

"I'm getting there, Kuchiki. So, anyways, Momo received amnesia when she was young, and since we were childhood friends, I told her how she received it."

"Momo had amnesia?! How'd she get it???"

"She was shot in the neck, and her head fell on the hard ground."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS, MOMO?"

I looked at her nervously. "Well, I just figured it out yesterday!"

"SO?"

"It was late!" I yelled back.

"Ah, shut up," Hitsugaya-kun said as he ate his bento.

"THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU!"

"Konnichiwa! What are you guys bickering about?" Orihime said as Ichigo and she walked through the doors. "Sorry we took so long! Ichigo couldn't figure out what to order."

"Momo had amnesia when she was younger! Can you believe that?" Rukia exclaimed, answering Orihime's question.

"Hush, Rukia!" I said as I stuffed some chips in her mouth. "Don't go blabbing that to everyone you see!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Hinamori," Hitsugaya said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I know. It's just that… I'm still getting used to it, and I don't want rumors already around the school before I really understand it myself." I glared at Rukia.

"I'm not going to spread rumors."

"So ka. (It's a question, but in Japan… they don't use question marks…. I don't think. That's what I got from class… Ka is supposed to stand in for a question mark so...) With your big mouth, you just might do anything," I muttered as I threw my bento away.

"That's not true!"

"Keep on thinking that. Anyways, I'm heading to class to work on our decorations. Anyone want to come with me?"

"I'll go," said Hitsugaya-kun as he stood up to throw his food away. "I don't plan to get chased by anymore girls. If you're next to me, they won't chase me; they'll only glare at you."

"And that's a good thing because…?"

"It's not, but it's a whole lot better than being chased."

-X-

"Suiyoubi (Wednesday)? But I thought you were moving out on Kinyoubi (Friday)!" I said as I continued to paint the sign that bore the words, "Welcome to Café Okashi!"

"I _was_," Hitsugaya-kun stated as he put gel water (you know, that sticky stuff where you put the flowers, so when the vase falls, nothing spills?) in the vase and stuck some flowers in them.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I just want to move out earlier."

"Is this because of me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No… I just want to move out early."

"B-but… Why???"

"Are you sad? Why? I busted your doors yesterday, remember? Isn't it a good thing that the door buster isn't going to be at your house anymore?"

"Well, yeah. But it was cool having someone stay over!"

"This should be a good thing. You do remember that Kisa is coming over tomorrow if I move out tomorrow, right?"

"Yippee! You're moving out!" I exclaimed as my sad expression suddenly changed.

He sighed as he placed his tenth vase away. "Oh, so _now _you're happy." I nodded as I splattered on a dark blue onto the board. He opened a new box of the gel water and poured some into a new vase. "Anyways, I need you to help me pack, or you can at least call my mother and tell her I'm moving out tomorrow."

"Okay…. Why can't you do that yourself?"

"My mother would be glad to hear your voice. She hasn't seen you in forever."

"Okay. I really want to ask her to drop Kisa and Kisa's supplies at my house."

"Is that the only reason why you're happy I'm moving out?"

"Uhuh." I nodded at the thought of getting my own little cat back. I'm still wondering what she looks like.

"I have a picture if you want to see Kisa. Hold on. It's in my wallet," Hitsugaya-kun said as he reached towards his back pocket where his black wallet was. He took the picture out and handed it to me. I took it from him and gazed at it. "Kawaii! Kisa looks so kawaii! I can't believe she's coming here ashita (tomorrow)! I can't wait!"

"I can't believe you actually think that orange puff ball is cute," Hitsugaya-kun muttered under his breath. I glared at him as I gave him back his picture. "Well, anyways, here you go."

He took the photo from me and inserted it into his wallet as our teacher announced, "Okay, guys! Arigato for working so hard on the decorations today! I'm sure you all can't wait until the upcoming festival on Doyoubi (Saturday) so please really hard. You may go now."

-X-

"Konbanwa, Mrs. Hitsugaya," I said nervously into the phone as I watched Hitsugaya-kun pack. "This is Momo Hinamori."

"_Momo Hinamori? You mean that sweet little girl that always put her hair in two pigtails?_"

"Hai."

"_Momo! Genki desu ka. (How are you?)"_

"Ii (good). Genki desu ka."

"_Kanashii (glad) that you called! What's going on?"_

"Ano… Hitsugaya-kun asked me to tell you that he would be moving into his condo tomorrow, and that if you could drop Kisa and her items off."

"_Oh, yes! Tell him that I'll be there at one o'clock. Ano… Doko (where) ?"_

"Oh, uh… Iroke Kondominiamu. It's at Yuuyake Komichi, building number sebun hyaku juuroku."

"_Okay. I'll see you ashita then! I can't wait until I see you. You must look so kirei, all grown up now! Mata, ne!"_

"Mata, ne, Mrs. Hitsugaya-kun." I hung up the phone as I walked over to Hitsugaya-kun. "So, are you done packing yet?"

"Just about…" he replied as he zipped it closed. "Okay. Now I'm done. Why?"

I tugged his arm to make him stand up. "Let's go eat bangohan (supper)! I know a great diner. It's called Yuki Tabemono (Snow Food A/N -.- I had no clue what to put!!). They've got the best sakana (fish). You like sakana, ne?"

"Sure," he muttered as he followed me out the door to his car.

"Ah! Chotto matte kudosai (Please wait a second)! I forgot to bring okane (money)!" I exclaimed as I turned around to get some money, but I was pulled back by Hitsugaya-kun as he dragged me to the car. "I already have money, baka."

"Eheheheh… I forgot."

-X-

"Ano… I would like the Hana Sakana, please!" I exclaimed as I handed our waiter my menu.

"Ah, good choice. The Hana Sakana is very ii," the waiter said as he wrote my order down. I giggled as I nodded.

"I guess I'll have the Natsu Sakana."

"Oh. That's a very nice choice too." The waiter stuck his notepad back into his pocket and bowed. "We will be right back with your drinks."

After the waiter walked away, we entered an awkward silence. I had no clue what to talk about. "So…" I murmured as I found my napkin very interesting to play with.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. "What is it?"

"Namae wa nan desu ka."

He chuckled as he replied, "You already know my name."

"Well, I'm just trying to start a conversation!" I retorted, and then we entered into another awkward silence, and I started to fiddle with the hem of my skirt.

"Hey, Hinamori…."

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked up. Hitsugaya's face was so close to mine, and I fell into a daze that I really had no clue what was happening.

"Just so you know, Hinamori, I'm going to kiss you now…." he murmured as he brought his lips ever so close to mine…. My head went from being right and conscious to being woozy and dizzy. I tried to say something, but my throat just turned dry and rusty. I watched as he came closer and closer…

And then…

* * *

CLIFFFY!!! I'm sorry. I could've continued, but just had to do that. Ahhh. Well, hope you likey! Reviews would be very awesome!

Xoxo MimiMichie


	8. Confession

I doubt anyone will actually read my author's note because you're all calling me evil and everything, and you seem to be dying for me to update that you'll just go straight to the story. Oh well.

ANYWAYS, this is… sadly, the last chapter. Unless you want an epilogue or a sequel.

Thank you for all your reviews and supporting me on my first fanfic! I appreciate it a lot!... although you did call me evil..., but really, THANKS!

Disclaimer – I no own Bleach.

Ch.8 - Confession

* * *

"Just so you know, Hinamori. I'm going to kiss you now," Hitsugaya-kun murmured as he moved closer to me. I was in such a daze so I didn't know what to say, and then...

* * *

"Toshirou-chan!" a feminine voice cried out as the doors to the restaurant opened. Hitsugaya-kun leaned back against his seat and started cursing under his breath. My heart was pounding a mile a minute, and my face was as red as a tomato. Well, at least I _think_ it was as red as a tomato. I felt my face heating up so I'm sure I was blushing really hard. 

I was still in a daze so I really had no clue what was happening except for one thing, Hitsugaya-kun was about to kiss me. Did it mean something? Did he like me? Did _**I **_like him? I couldn't like him. I just couldn't... right?

The girl, short and pretty, had short, whitish hair and a braid that had two little beads at the end of the braid on the right side of her face. She walked up to Hitsugaya-kun and hugged him. She giggled, "Oh, I missed you sooo much, Toshirou-chan! Ne, how's the university like here? Have you started yet?"

I watched as Hitsugaya-kun sighed. "I haven't started yet, Isane. Isane, this is the girl I told you about, Hinamori Momo. Hinamori, this is Isane."

The girl looked at me and smiled a wide smile. "Konbanwa! Nice to meet you, Hinamori!" I looked at her and gave her a weak smile as I thought about what Hitsugaya-kun was about to do to me.

Thundered started flashing outside as rain started pouring down. I looked at Isane and Hitsugaya-kun as they started to chat and bicker. They looked like a nice couple. I guess they were going out.

I don't know why, but for some reason, I could feel this… energy heat up inside of me. Was I jealous? Why? It's not like I like Hitsugaya-kun… right? If I didn't like him, then why didn't I pull away when he said he was going to kiss me? Did I really like him? I tried to laugh it off, but as I looked at the couple in front of me and saw their happy faces, I had a feeling that I was wrong.

And then she did it. She kissed him. Not on the lips, though. She kissed him on the cheek. All of a sudden, it was like head lines in my head that screamed out, "Hitsugaya and Isane! The reality cute couple!"

I don't know why, but my heart felt like it was torn into two pieces. Was I really jealous? I couldn't be! I just couldn't… be jealous. I watched as he smiled back at her as she exclaimed, "I love you!" The next thing I knew, I was out the door.

I ran out down the street with tears streaming down my face as I ran through the rain. I didn't know where I was going. I was just running away from him. I wiped some tears from my face, but it was no use. More and more tears kept coming to my eyes, and the rain didn't help at all. Questions kept coming to my mind that I didn't know how to answer.

Was Hitsugaya-kun a two-timer? Or… did he see Isane beforehand and just tried to kiss me to get her jealous? Was he teasing me, making fun of me, or something? Why? Why did he try to kiss me? And, most of all, why was I crying?

And the answer to the last question hit me. I liked Hitsugaya-kun. That's why I believed everything he told me. He didn't really have any proof that I'd had known him when I was little except for that photograph, but that might not have been me. I still believed him anyways. That's why I cared what his opinion was on me when he called me bisexual. That's why I wanted him to stay at my house instead of moving. That's why I got jealous.

He was sweet; he was nice; he was caring. More tears slid down my face because I knew I couldn't have him. It's not like he even liked me so what was the point of my silly crush?

When I started to think about the kiss, I started to get angry. Hitsugaya-kun was a two-timer. He had to be if he was going out with Isane. It wasn't right. Why'd he do it? I wanted to know. The question was haunting me.

The streets were empty, so I had no trouble avoiding anybody. My clothes were soaking wet, and I had absolutely no clue where I was going. I ran towards the forest, where there was a narrow passageway. I entered the passageway as I ran faster, and my eyesight became blurry with tears so I tried to wipe them off. I ran and ran until I felt something warm around my wrist. "Hinamori…" he murmured softly. I froze, tears still streaming down my face. I turned around quickly to face him and took my wrist back.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked him, glaring at him with anger apparent in my voice. "Why'd you try to kiss me?"

"I…"

I shut my eyes and raised my hand to wipe away the tears from my eyes. "Why?!" I sobbed. "Were you making fun of me? Trying to make me jealous and feel stupid and embarrassed? Well, you know what? It worked. Your stupid plan with your girlfriend worked."

"Hinamori."

"Don't Hinamori me! Why are you so speechless? Can't you say anything else? Well, if you can't say anything, why don't you just go back to Isane? She's the one you love, not me. Why are you still here, anyways? It's not like I'm your girlfriend, that's Isane! Don't try to lead me on like that if you're already going out with somebody! I hate you! I hate you so much…. I –"

Before I could say anything else, Hitsugaya-kun grabbed my shoulders and smashed his lips against mine. I just stood there, shocked and confused. I was tempted to kiss him back and tell him that I forgave him, and that everything was okay – but it wasn't. Everything was _not _okay. He couldn't kiss me. He wasn't _supposed _to. I didn't know what to do. Didn't he have a girlfriend? I thought he loved Isane! He's not supposed to kiss me! What's he doing!? I tried to push him off of me as I figured out what he was doing, but he already ended the kiss as he held my shoulders tight.

"What are you doing!?" I sobbed, trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. "You don't love me! You're supposed to love Isane - not me! Why are you doing this to me?! Stop – "

"Listen to me, Momo!" he demanded as he took one hand off of my shoulder and gripped my chin to make me look at him. I glared at him with my puffy, red eyes. "I'm not going out with Isane. I never was, and I _**never**_will. Isane is my little sister, and she just came here to visit me. I kissed you because… I know I've only known the real teenage you for only three days, but in that time, you somehow… made me fall in love with you. I love you, Momo. Don't you get that?"

I stared at him, my eyes confused but softened. I felt my face heat up, but I was taken aback. "Wh-what?"

He let go of his grip and looked away, blushing. He ran his hand through his hair looking nervous. "I don't know why. I guess it's because you were gullible - in a good way, sweet and nice, and… you were special. You weren't like other girls who always chased me, and you had an independent side. You were forgiving, and you loved your friends. You… I don't know. You were just different. Special. Normal."

"M-me? Special? Different?" I asked him incredulously.

"Yes, Momo. I can't explain it very well, okay? I just know that I've fallen in love with you."

"I… I don't know…."

He looked at me. "You don't know what?"

"I don't know if I can…. How do I know that you're not teasing me? That you're not making fun of me?"

"I'll prove it to you," he said softly as he stepped closer and bent down to my ear level, "the only way I can."

And then he kissed me. It was passionate, yet sweet, and filled with love. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waste as I lifted my arms and wrapped it around his neck. He broke it and softly whispered, "Do you believe me now?"

I broke out into a smile and murmured, "Yes. I love you, Shirou-chan."

He smiled as he pecked me on the forehead. "I love you too, Momo."

And we, two lovers, stood there hugging, soaking wet in the rain.

-X-

"Thank you for letting me sleep here, Hinamori-chan!" Isane said as she rolled out a blanket on the floor in my room.

I smiled at her and said, "You can call me Momo. I feel weird calling you Isane-chan when you call me Hinamori-chan."

"All right then, Momo-chan."

"Look… Isane. I'm sorry about what I did earlier. I shouldn't have been so judgmental."

"It's ok. Besides, I would've done the same thing if my crush was about to kiss me, and then he kissed another girl – even if was just on the cheek."

"So, how old are you? Were you born when I lived in Hokkaido?"

Isane shook her head. "Umm… I'm six years younger than Nii-chan. He's in his first year of university while I 'm going to my second year of junior high. (That's eighth grade because in Japan, I think their junior high is seventh, eight, and ninth… I'm not so sure though.)"

"Oh, wow." She nodded.

A knock was heard on my door. We both turned towards it. "Yes?" I asked. My parents were gone for the night because they were at some dinner party, so it could only have been Toshirou.

"I just remembered that we never ate at that restaurant, so I made some curried udon noodles. Do you guys want any?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Are you making it right now?" asked Isane as she grabbed a pillow to hold on to. He nodded. "Yeah. I'm not done yet because I wanted to know if I needed to make more than just for one person."

"Yes, please, Onii-chan!"

Toshirou turned towards me. "How about you then, Momo?"

"Sure," I replied, watching him close the door. I heard the thud of his footsteps as he walked downstairs and to the kitchen.

"He really likes you, Hinam - I mean Momo-chan. I mean, you just got together today and all, but… I'm his younger sister. I've known him my whole entire life, and we're very close. I just… know what he feels like inside."

"Well, I really like him too."

"Yeah… I know. I can tell. You… you have this different aura than all those other girls that he's dated…."

"He's had other girlfriends?"

She nodded. "Mhmm. A few; maybe one or two before he went out with you. I never really liked them. I told him that they weren't worthwhile, and that someday, they'll turn their backs on him. He never listened to me though. He always said that he loved them, and they loved him back. That's what he said about his first girlfriend before she cheated on him."

"What about the other one?"

"Umm… the other one cheated on him too, and then he gave up on girls. Not _entirely_, like, he still hung out with them as friends, but he didn't go out with anybody. Not until you, that is. Not that that's a bad thing. I like you, and I know you won't break Nii-chan's heart."

I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet. It's not like I'm actually going to break Toshirou's heart or anything, it's just… I had no clue how to respond to something like that.

"Momo! Isane! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Isane exclaimed as she dropped the pillow and pulled me up. "Let's go eat, Momo-chan!" I nodded as we walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, I smelt something extremely delicious. "Mmmmm. Smells good. What'd you cook again?" I asked him as I sat down. He came over to me and placed a dish with noodles in yellowish soup. "Curried udon noodles," he replied, placing a dish in front of Isane and another dish in front of an empty chair for himself. He sat down in his chair. "Itadakimasu!" we all said.

"Oishii (Delicious)! Just like always, Nii-chan!" Isane said between bites.

"Oishii!" I exclaimed as I swallowed my first bite. "I didn't know you could cook, Toshirou-kun!"

He smirked. "There are a _lot _of things you don't know about me, Momo. But you'll learn eventually."

Isane and I looked at each other before we burst out laughing. "Hen… tai," we managed to spit out.

Toshirou spit out his food and blushed. "I-I didn't mean it like _that_. Geez, you guys think wrong."

"Ne, Momo-chan, where do you put the silverware? Nii-chan didn't give us spoons," Isane said as she threw a glare at Toshirou.

I put my chopsticks down and stood up. "I'll go get them, Isane." I walked over to a drawer where we kept all our silverware and picked up three spoons. I walked back to the table and handed each of them a spoon, and I sat down in my seat and started eating.

"Toshirou-kun… are we not going to school to help out with the festival tomorrow?" I asked him as I sipped some of the curry.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Well…. Aren't you moving your items to your condo? And, plus, Isane's here…."

"Oh, right. I'm going to stay home and move my items over to the condo. You can go to school if you want. Isane will help me."

"Um… I prefer _not_to. You don't mind if I stay home and help you load and unload, do you?" I asked him as I gathered the bowls and placed them in the sink. I started to wash the dishes as Isane stood up to pick up the trash on the table and throw them away.

"No problem with it. You should probably call one of your friends to tell them you won't come tomorrow. And your parents too."

"Alright," I replied, rubbing my hands on a dry towel to wipe off the water. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Rukia's number.

"_Yes, Momo?_"

"Rukia! Um… I just wanted to tell you that I won't be in school tomorrow."

"_Why?_"

"I'm helping Toshirou move out."

"_Toshirou? Since when were you two on first-name basis?_"

"Er…" I stuttered as I continuously whacked my head with my hand. Fool, fool, FOOL! Great. Now, while I was unloading boxes, people were probably going to talk about me and Toshirou behind my back. "I… er… we…"

Rukia let out a scream. I panicked. "Oh my gosh, Rukia! Are you okay!? Did something happen? Rukia?!" She then burst out laughing.

"This is so not funny, Rukia. Why'd you scream?!"

"_Oh… oh my gosh. I cannot believe you're going out with Hitsugaya-san!"_

"What?! Since when – but – How'd you know?!"

"I could tell by the way you were stuttering. Oh my gosh! Is that why you're skipping tomorrow? Are you going on a date with Lover Boy? Details, Momo! DETAILS."

I blushed like crazy. "His name is _not _Lover Boy, Rukia." I could see Toshirou blush as Isane started to tease him about the name. "And, no. I am just unloading all of his belongings into his condo. That's it."

"_DETAILS!"  
_

"But… Toshirou is in the room."

"_Who cares?! He won't, for sure. He is Lover Boy after all, isn't he? He'll love the fact that you're swooning by the way he confessed to you."_

"That's it. I'm hanging up."

"_What?! NO! I NEED TO KNOW THE DETAILS, MOMO! Mo-" _I hung up the phone before she could finish saying my name. Now, it was time to call my mother… or father. I dialed Okaa-san's number and heard her pick up the phone.

"_Is something wrong, dear?"_

"Um, no. It's just… is it okay if I skip school tomorrow to help To—I mean, Hitsugaya-kun unload his belongings in his condo?"

"_But I thought he was leaving Friday."_

"He was, but he changed his mind."

"_Oh…"_ she replied glumly. "_Alright then. Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then, Momo. Oyasumi nasai." _

"Oyasumi nasai, Okaa-san!" I replied before hanging up.

"So?" a voice asked from behind me. I jumped, surprised to hear him behind me, and blushed. I turned around to glare at Shirou-chan. "Geez, Shirou! Don't scare me like that!"

He smirked as he slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "So, what'd your mother say? Can you skip class tomorrow?" he asked me as he kissed me lightly on my lips. I nodded numbly. "Well, anyways, I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow, Shirou-chan."

He pecked me on the forehead and said, "Oyasumi nasai, Momo. Sweet dreams." I smiled and whispered, "You too."

-X-

I sighed as I placed the box on the ground. I watched as Toshirou came in with a bigger box and placed it next to me. "And that was the last box!" he exclaimed.

I looked at the boxes on the floor around the condo. "I thought you only brought two bags with you…."

"I did, but Isane brought the rest of my clothes up here, and the furniture guys already delivered my furniture so…."

"Oh. By the way, how did Isane get here? She can't drive, can she?"

"Hold on. Hey, Isane!" he yelled across the room. Isane looked our way and dropped the small box and walked over to us. "Yes?"

"How'd you get here?" I asked her.

The door opened and a woman who looked in her mid-thirties with bluish silverish hair walked in. She smiled. "Okaa-san finally gets to make her grand entrance!"

Toshirou and Isane sweat-dropped. "Okaa-san…."

She laughed lightly. "Oh! I forgot about Kisa-chan! Kisa-chan, sweetie, come here! Okaa-san has a some treats for you!" A small, orange cat that looked like a kitten came through the doors. She walked over to Mrs. Hitsugaya as Mrs. Hitsugaya bent down and held out her hand. In her hand, I saw a few pet treats. Kisa licked it off of her hand. "Good girl!"

Isane looked at us. "Eheheheh… Okaa-san wanted to see Momo-chan terribly, so we took the next flight here. We separated to find you, and I found you. I kind of forgot to call her though…"

Mrs. Hitsugaya looked at Isane. "Oh, it's all right, sweetie! I just stayed at a hotel that allowed pets! I figured it was too rainy to look for you two. We did ring the doorbell at your house, Hinamori-chan, but nobody was home…."

"Oh! We went out to eat!" I exclaimed. "But then… we never did eat…"

Mrs. Hitsugaya looked at us, Toshirou and me. She glanced at Toshirou first and then at me. She clapped her hands and squealed gleefully. "Oh! You guys are going out now!"

Toshirou and I blushed. Toshirou stammered, "How –how'd you know that!?"

She laughed lightly. "Oh, Toshirou! I'm Okaa-san! I know everything going on with you and Isane! Oh, Hinamori-chan! You're so pretty now! Of course, you were adorable when you were small too, but now… Oh, wow! You're so mature looking and gorgeous!"

Mrs. Hitsugaya rushed over to me and took my hand in hers. "Will you be a model for me? I need a new model for my clothing line, and you seem to be perfect!"

Toshirou looked at her and scowled. "Okaa-san, you said you wouldn't go up to random people and ask them to model for you anymore."

Mrs. Hitsugaya waved her arm in his face. "Oh, hush up, Toshirou. I'm doing business now, sweetie, and Hinamori-chan is _not _a random person!"

"Ow, wow," I muttered. "My boyfriend just called me some random person."

Toshirou looked at me nervously. "I didn't meant it like that!"

Isane giggled, "_Sure you didn't. _Oooooh! Momo-chan's mad at youuu!"

"I'm sorry, Momo! I didn't mean it like that!"

I walked up to him and glared at him. He looked pretty nervous. Wow, Toshirou actually nervous. And pigs can fly. I finally giggled and kissed him on the lips. "I know you didn't, but you should've seen the look on your face. I should've taken a picture of that. It's a once in a lifetime experience to see you look so nervous."

He scowled at me and caught me around the waist before I could move back. "Oh, you're not going anywhere." His eyes held an evil glint to it.

It was now my turn to look nervous. "Umm… Shirou-chan… What're you doing?"

I regretted asking. "Ahahahaha!!! Stop it, Shirou!!!" I laughed as he tickled me around the waist.

"Not until you say sorry!"

"Ahaha! Never!!!" I replied as I tried to get away from his grip. I scooped Kisa in my arms because she was right in front of me. I almost got away, but Toshirou started tickling me again.

"I'm not stopping."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

"Kawaii!" Mrs. Hitsugaya squealed. "Oh, darn! I didn't take a picture of that! I could've put that in my magazine!"

Toshirou looked at her like she was crazy. "You are not taking a picture of us like that and then posting it in your magazine. No chance in my life, at least."

I smiled at them as they continued bickering. Toshirou held my hand tight in his as I held Kisa in my other arm. Isane was sitting on the sofa giggling, also watching them bicker.

This was life, and I was loving ever second of it.

This was my graduate life.

---OWARI---

* * *

Oh my gosh. I'm done! Ahhh! I can't believe it! Wow. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I worked extremely hard on it. I was thinking of making an epilogue… or a sequel…. Uhhh… hm… which one should I do? You decide. 

I have an epilogue in mind, but I also have a sequel, and I can fit the epilogue into the sequel, but… I dunno. Should I make an epilogue or a sequel? Anyways, you decide!

By the way, an epilogue is like the aftermath in one or two chapters.The sequel is a whole other story that takes place sometime after the prequel.this was just in case you didn't know what they were or what the difference was... I'm sure you do though.

Thank you to all that reviewed:

Okibimaru

lollipop kandy

Merciless Ruby

freakaga1n

Paranoia Stricken

Inubaki

p3achydrag0n

canadianboy666

cherryblossom hime

deardesolate

fastxattack

Iloveanime9493

CallMeNicole

KawaiiSmile

LoveToHateYou

Princess Aiyana

Namimakura

shirochanxmomo1220

Megomi

some1atemyco0kie

haku fan1

Figure.Skater.Bethany

AND ANYONE WHO READ IT BUT DID NOT REVIEW. I ONLY PUT PPL WHO REVIEWED BY THE WAY, BUT THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVORITED IT OR PUT IT ON ALERT!!! OR READ IT. If I missed someone, I'm extremely sorry!

Xoxo MimiMichie


End file.
